rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carmine Esclados/@comment-27144409-20190621024202/@comment-38846708-20190624033919
I can see that the artist tried to bring the vibrant colors back, but at the same time created this chimera of concepts and colors that never flesh out completely. The first thing that comes out into the mind when seeing her is that she almost looks like yang. Then we get this pirate/knight vibe with the scarves, the cape and the very scarce chain mail. After that, this strange mesh of red, blue, white and orange combined with the black of her boots oversaturates the view. Colors are all over the place, looking a bit like suicide squad's harley quinn. Why the white stripe in her hair? Finally, we see that unnecessary and ugly tribal tattoo on her hip. If we could see the definition of the word "try hard", an image of Carmine could appear. Skimpy clothing and boots in the scorching desert? Good luck with that. When you're designing a character's outfit, you wanna look for balance in the body frame. The upper half of the character completely steals the attention from the lower half. The blackness of the boots don't help either. I try to imagine this character animated in the show and it would look weird. It is very "top heavy". And oh god, yeah. I just saw the new character design and it raised too many questions. The fact that the character is in a desert area makes it worse, since clothes in the desert should focus on either baggy type of clothes to make the person feel cool and all, like real life, or ones that cover the body and tries to give the person some shade. Even in a world where you have to fight monsters with no soul, wearing metal in the desert will lead to said metal becoming hotter. That and, while I don't mind characters looking attractive that shows skin and all, the clothes have to be good as well. However, we just have a mix of a blue jacket, white cape, red scarf, red jean shorts, black boots, then orange hair with a white streak. There is too much colours that I doubt will work well together, as well as just a random mish-mash of different clothes that doesn't give off a proper, iconic look. The main thing that made previous designs work was the fact that they had specific colours that work well together. Ruby with Black and Red, Yang with light colours that makes her yellow, purple and orange pieces of clothes stand out, Ren with mostly green, black and a hint of red or pink. These colours work with the characters cause they look good and show off their main, iconic colour. Carmine has too many colours going for her, clothes that doesn't fit when she should at least wear clothes to make the heat bearable and, as you said, try hard. At the very least, they could of gone for a more pirate-like theme instead of combing both pirate and knight. Pirate like hat for shade, sticking mostly to perhaps blue, red and whichever third colour would fit for her main colour palette, her clothes are still baggy to some extent while revealing some skin if they're trying to make her look attractive, no metal pieces as they would be possibly warm to hot in the middle of a scorching desert, etc. Balance them out and you could have a character that doesn't look like Yang. Ironically, even the re-colour to make her look like Yang has the clothes look better to some extent. I can see that they tried to make an attractive character.. But there's too many things that either doesn't make sense, like metal and boots in the desert, random combination of colours thrown together, things like these that just doesn't look right. I also don't have anything against attractive characters, but her color scheme is the main offender here. I could let the outfit pass, but the colors ruin her image.